With You I Will Win
by bookofcookies89
Summary: AU An intelligent college girl stumbles upon an alien man that will change her life. Will it bring destruction to the planet or love? Will the alien be able to learn the emotions he thought he lost for good? Rated M Read and Review
1. And The Story Begins

I don't own Dragonball Z, I wish I did though...

* * *

"Darn it! How come I can't write or think of a fucken story to write about!!!" 

A young woman sat there at a lonesome, clean desk at the corner of the room. It was quite dark in there, the only source of light available created from a small lamp with a purple lamp shade. Her room was quite simple. It consisted of a twin size bed with a plush comforter that looked soft to the touch; it was a deep shade of crimson with gashes of black on the edges. Her floor was a dark colored mahogany with a small round carpet with a sushi design. The walls were bare except for a poster with a dragon on it with some unknown writing on it. Of course she understood it or else she wouldn't have placed it in her room. There were two doors in her room, one on the right was for her closet and the other was for her personal bathroom. There was one large window that led to a balcony on the south side of the room.

She herself was easy to describe. She was the age of 18, her first year in college. She had a simple hair cut, but it looked original and outstanding due to the color of it. Her hair was a beautiful hue of blue. It only made her eyes look even more outstanding for they were blue as well. She was of average stature and dressed very simple. One would think she was of the lower middle class, but, to everyone's surprise, she was the daughter of a prestigious inventor and owner of Capsule Corp. It was her sworn fate to become the leader of a technological empire. But enough of that, we shall go on to the present of Miss Bulma Briefs.

She sat there thinking, brow furrowed. She racked her brain for some inspiration for the story she had to write. Of course it was hard for her; she wasn't a literature major, it wasn't in her. An expert in her field of science, technology, and mathematics, but when down to the language arts section she truly did not enjoy it. It did not mean that she failed the subject, goodness no. She was the top of her class, but she only did what was told to do and any assignment based on literary creativity was hard on her. She then chewed on the tip of her pencil, leaving teeth marks on it. She then flung it at the wall.

"This story is due in a few days, and I can't think of anything," she sighed wondering what to do. At that moment there was a knock at the door, and in walked her blonde-haired mother.

"I just baked this batch of cookie just for you, dear. I also brought some juice for you to drink," her voice was of high-pitch and too happy for Bulma.

"Thanks mom" was all she said and her mother walked out of her room. She grabbed a cookie and took a bite out of it. It was her favorite kind, macadamia nut cookie. She took a drink from her juice and sighed again. She stared at the digital clock she made just a few weeks before. It was five past nine. She knew it was early, but she still felt tired.

"I should take a bath and go to sleep, I'll tackle that damn assignment tomorrow."

She stood up and grabbed a towel and walked into her own bathroom. Within fifteen minutes she was done with her bath. She walked out dried her hair and brushed it until all the tangles were gone. She laid upon her bed and went into a dreamless sleep that was just dark.

* * *

Somewhere in a distant galaxy far away stood a prince on an alien ship that was traveling at a speed not capable for humans to achieve at this point. It was nothing to him, it was actually quite slow for him. He had to get ready for another purging mission on a place called Earth, but he was first to learn there culture and habits. He hated the idea of doing such a mediocre task, but he knew he could not question Frieza's authority… at least not in his state of power. He had sworn complete vengeance on the lizard tyrant for destroying his home and family. He never had a chance to learn soft, warm emotions, he was always alone and always received a beating from Frieza's elite henchmen. He was the age of 20. 

If ever asked on love, it would strike him as odd. Love? What is love to him? The only memories of love would be when he was a mere child, when she was still alive. His mother was the only one who could give him love. When she died, his father kept on with his life, but he became more distant from everyone else. On the outside his father didn't show that he cared for his son. He was a king of a proud empire, destined to become strong. Deep down his father had cared for him, but it was too late when he found out.

He remembered the conversation his mother and father had a week before the planet was destroyed. His father and mother were discussing plans for finding a mate for him.

"_It should be a female who is submissive…" his father stated plainly._

"_Yes that does seem something quite interesting, but it would be nice if she had some keenness and strength that would match his own. He deserves the best." Her mother was facing toward the window._

"_Well, it would be a perfect match to find a person that was just like him. It sure would make his life full of adventure," he just laughed at his statement._

_The young Vegeta just stared at his parents through the crack in the door. He was surprised on what he heard._

That was just a passing memory in his doomed life. There was no chance he would find someone to love the monster that he was. He was lost in his own thoughts he did not notice someone coming up behind him.

"Prince Vegeta, your pod awaits for you to depart," A turquoise alien stared at him. He had green hair with armor similar to Vegeta's.

Vegeta just grunted toward the alien. It was the person he despised the most. His name was Zarbon. Zarbon would try any opportunity to make Vegeta be on the receiving end of Freiza's wrath.

Vegeta walked passed him and headed toward the pod base. When he arrived he was prepped for the journey. There was a round ball that resembled a baseball waiting for Vegeta. He stepped inside, the door closed, and he went into a deep slumber. During his slumber, his mind received a course on earthling lifestyles and language. It was a month long slumber for him.

What do you think of this story? I hope to update soon, and keep up with the creativity. I am not very good at writing stories, but I had the idea to write this one!


	2. We Meet!

Here is a new chapter up. Review, I don't mind if you say it sucks... well I will get sad T.T, and of course constructive criticism is welcome.

* * *

A week has passed, and Bulma finally finished her writing assignment. It was her best work ever. She felt excited about accomplishing the task; she decided to go out and get some ice cream. She stood up from her chair and walked to her closet. She opened the door and grabbed a pair of black converse. They were slightly worn out, but that is what made them comfortable to walk around in. She then walked out of her room, down the long flight of stairs from the third floor, and made it to the front door when she felt something in her stomach. She couldn't quite understand it, but she just shook it off by saying that it was her excitement for ice cream. Her parents weren't home so she had to make sure the door was locked.

She walked back from the ice cream shop holding an ice cream cone in her hand. She was beaming, because in her hand was a triple scoop ice cream in a waffle cone with her favorite flavors: pistachio, cookies-n-cream, and vanilla. She was in a state of bliss, nothing could have faltered her happiness. It was then something gleaming in the sky became much bigger. Bulma was the only one who took notice to it. She was very curious of the growing gleam of light as it came closer and closer to the planet. She then felt fear in the pit of her stomache. 'What if it was a comet going to destroy West City?' she thought horrified, 'Or it could be an alien ship which can have some awesome equipment I can study!' She then ran to Capsule Corp. and ran to her room. She then rummaged through her drawers for something important.

"Yes, I found it!" she cried excitedly.

She ran back outside to the backyard and opened the capsule to reveal a large telescope. She peered through the telescope. She focused on the foreign object from space and increased the magnification. When the image focused she found a round shaped object within the light. It had a window the middle of it. It was definitely headed for Earth.

Eagerness overtook her, she really wanted to see what type of technology it had; she took out a notebook and took down some calculations. Quickly she searched for a book with many calculations her father had given her. She then realized that the place the object would land would be thirty miles north from West City. She took out a map and realized it would be in the remote mountains. It was a never-ending winter in those mountains. Not many people have been able to survive going through there either, but she didn't care. Her scientific mind was willing take the risk for more research that would help out with the company she was heir to.

She capsulated the telescope and ran into her room to make necessary preparations for the perilous journey. She left a note for her parents to let them know about her absence. She knew they would let her go, she was smart and her parents trusted her not to get into too much trouble, but that was because she had a strong friend with her, Goku. Bulma didn't want to bother him, now that he was training with Piccolo, Yamcha, and Krillin.

She held her pack of capsules that would be necessary for her and a stun ray that paralyzed energy, which she created from meeting with strong, evil villains like Piccolo. She brought out a flying car, and took off north.

* * *

"Now preparing to abort sleep mode."

Vegeta awoke slowly. He opened his eyelids to view the blue planet enlarging its size as the pod came closer to the Earth. It was quite a site to him. It looked beautiful to him, if the word was registered in his mind. His onyx eyes stared intently at the planet, unaware of the changes the next two years could be brought upon him. But for now, his thoughts were still on the mission. He was not allowed to get too much into their customs. Enough of that though.

He look at the coordinates for his landing and the date of the planets current time. It was a Saturday and the pod was to land in a remote location north of a populated city known as "West City".

'Stupid earthlings with their names,' he grumbled about the stupidity of the mission. Why couldn't he have just destroyed the inhabitants of planet and go back. There was no point in doing anything that took long. He just wanted to find the way to reach his ultimate goal, to destroy the tyrant that has haunted his nightmare of a life.

"Two hours until landing on Earth." Vegeta just sat there with a scowl gracing his features. His arms were crossed waiting for the landing.

'The sooner this is over the better,' he thought.

* * *

It only took her thirty minutes to reach her destination. She set up camp in just a few minutes. Camp just happened to be a capsule house with everything one person could need. It had one bedroom, a shower, a sitting area with a television, and of course the kitchen. She sat in the sitting area with a cup of hot chocolate in her hand. It was freezing outside. Luckily for her she had a heater and cooler in the house. Good thing her dad made it for her when she went on trips such as these. She was thinking of what to say to the foreign creature, if there was any to begin with. If not, it would make her work easier to examine the ship and its technology. She had a plan to take down some information on the mechanics and types of engines it had to make a ship of her own. She knew it would come in handy for her Z fighter friends.

She started scribbling some ideas down to make a space ship with a machine that could modify the gravity within the ship. 'This would definitely help with the guys training. They sure are lucky to have such a beautiful genius like me' she smiled in a confident/egotistical way. Then she laughed her evil genius laugh.

She stood up and looked out the window to see how close the ship was. She grabbed the binoculars on a side table and looked through them to see the alien space craft. Her eyes widened. 'It is in the Earth's ionosphere now, won't be much longer until it finally lands!' she was excited with what was to come. But, she couldn't help feeling fear at this moment. What if it was an evil alien here to destroy the Earth? What if it abducted beautiful geniuses like her? And what if it took her and did surgery on her naked on the mother ship in some far off galaxy with no one to get help from?! She was panicking now.

"Oh no, what did I get myself into?" she cried to herself, "Calm down Bulma, you are one of the most intelligent woman in the entire planet, if it tries to attack me, I'll zap it with my stun gun."

The foreign craft finally landed on the planets surface. It wasn't a graceful landing, because Bulma ended up on the ground screaming due to the impact. She grabbed her jacket and her necessities and dashed to the crash site.

* * *

"Now on planet Earth. Preparing to open hatch."

With a whirring noise the door opened from the pod and Vegeta stepped out. He pressed his scouter to check for any life forms near the area. Only one life form seemed to be headed toward him.

'What a weak power, I hope they don't plan on challenging me with that power.' He looked off into the distance from where the power was coming from. He focused his view, only to see a walking marshmallow with a blue wig on. His mouth twitched in amusement to see such a comical creature. It then spoke to him… well it screamed.

He covered his sensitive ears from the high pitch noise. 'If this is how they communicate, I might as well destroy it now.' He raised his hand to throw a blast at the odd creature, but couldn't. They creature paralyzed his energy. He stared at his hands and the creature kicked him in the area that hurt the most.

* * *

(a/n: The story will now be in normal point of view unless they are in separate places again)

* * *

"You aren't going to take me away you creep" she screamed. She kicked him in the universal area that would hurt any man. He was then on the floor unconscious. She stared at him, observing his features. It was in fact a male of the species he was from and he seemed to wear a scowl on his face. She stared at his hair, which seemed to defy gravity. 'It resembles Goku's hair.' She noticed he was wearing armor of some sort and on the waist was something fury. 'It is a tail, maybe he is related to Goku somehow.'

She decided not to leave him out in the cold and brought out the capsule that turned into her small house. She dragged him inside with all her strength. She laid him on the floor and sat there next to him. He opened his eyes which revealed onyx colored irises.

Her face was hovering right above his. She seemed very fascinated by him. He seemed intrigued by the creature too. He observed that the creature was a female of the species and her blue was intriguing to him. His eyes flashed with anger and he stood up quickly.

"Who do you think you are trying to destroy me? I can kill you very easily you weakling!" He realized that his mission to be incognito had been destroyed since this female found out he wasn't from here.

She was scared. She whimpered in fear from the alien. He grabbed her from the collar and picked her off the ground with ease.

"Explain yourself earthling or I will destroy you without a second thought." He picked up his hand in front of her face and collected his ki energy there. The glow frightened Bulma, but she did not want to die, so she decided explaining to him would be better.

"I am Bulma Briefs, and I didn't mean to attack you, it was only for self defense. I thought you were going to attack me. I come in peace."

"Peace my behind, you attacked me, me the prince of a mighty warrior race. I am the Prince of all Saiyans, and you should pay the consequences wench."

'Oh no I am going to die!' Bulma thought frantically, then she came up with a plan.

"Are you the most powerful in the universe?"

"What is it to you?" He spat out loosing his patience. 'Maybe she can come up with something that could defeat Freiza…"

"Umm, well, I can help you out you know. I am the smartest human in the universe and I can help you with your universal domination." she was scared on the outside, but on the inside she felt triumphant. 'Warriors want universal domination don't they and be the strongest.'

"And how can an earthling like you help a prince like me?" He loved seeing that fear in her blue eyes. 'If she doesn't come up with something good, I will destroy her.'

"I can give you a place to stay in, and I can help you become even stronger so no one could challenge you."

This truly peaked his interest on what the girl had to say. "What is this device that can make me stronger?"

He dropped her down to let her explain. She explained to him about the gravity machine she was planning to make, which seemed to intrigue him. Bulma seemed very fascinating to him, she was gorgeous, to put it lightly, and intelligent. He was beginning to think that maybe she would be able to help him achieve his goal to become super saiyan and destroy Frieza. He would then take over this planet and make her his.

"As you can see with this type of machine, you can become powerful in no time. So, what do you think?" she stared at him with her blue eyes which were full of pride from her plan.

"It is satisfactory," he stated simply to make it seem as if he did not care.

'Stupid little shit, I would kick his fucken ass if he wasn't a threat to me!" she was quite angry. "It isn't satisfactory, it is a brilliant plan you fucken asshole."

"I guess it is brilliant from an ugly-faced idiot like you," he stated calmly, obviously amused by her outburst. She clenched her fists trying to calm down. "So where is this brilliant machine you were talking about?"

"You have to go to my house in West City, I still haven't made it, but it should be done within a week."

"A week?"

"Yes, a week."

"I thought it was already finished, fine whatever, just get it done quick or else you are dead!"

"Fine, fine. Oh, and one more thing, can you bring your pod over to my place too?" she asked as nice as she could.

"What for?" he snapped back.

"I need to help make the machine able to go into space, so training can be more vigorous."

"Fine then, just show me to your living area."

They walked outside, Bulma capsulated the house, and she took off on her hover car to Capsule Corp. Vegeta following closely behind, and to her surprise, holding the pod above his head as if it weighed nothing. 'This guy is really strong, I wonder if he is related to Goku. Maybe I should ask him later. And he sure is cute.' She smiled to herself deep in her thoughts. Vegeta just stared at her.

"You forgot to tell me your name?" she asked quite interested to know.

"It is Vegeta and don't talk so much, you are much nicer looking with that hole in your face yapping a lot."

'Stupid jerk.'

* * *

So, this chapter came up pretty quick. What do you think of it? I picked up the rating because of some language. Heehee n.n 


	3. Explosion of Feeling

Woohoo another chapter. It came out a little later than expected, but I did it!! huzzah!! Now all I need is a squishy to squish!! sigh heehee, well on with the chapter!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z gosh! Akira Toriyama does and those other people I think...

* * *

"Finally done, another triumph for Bulma Briefs!!" 

She jumped for joy for her accomplishment. The gravity machine was finished, and she was ecstatic. Vegeta seemed to have made himself comfortable… well sort of. He would disappear and reappear only for dinner and to go to sleep. Her mom was very excited to have "such a handsome man" stay in the household. His room was right next to Bulma's room, which on the other side of Bulma's was Yamcha's room. She hadn't seen the Z fighters in a while, and they were due to come visit at any time. She was able to make another gravity machine for Goku, knowing him, he would be very eager to train as well in one.

She walked into the house looking for Vegeta. 'I can't wait to show him the new gravity machine, I hope the royal pain will find it suitable.'

She spotted her mom and walked up to her asking where Vegeta could be. Her mother's eyes lit up with happiness. And told her he was probably up in his room.

"He is such a handsome man Bulma, he would make such a wonderful boyfriend for you," she exclaimed this happily with the thought of a son in law like Vegeta.

Bulma just blushed, "No mom, stop being so flirtatious with him, and he isn't my boyfriend."

Her mother just laughed saying something about young love and what not. Bulma ran up the stairs looking for a certain stuck-up prince. She walked to the room and was about to knock the door when it just opened. The first thing she saw was that smirk of his. It made her feel all fuzzy inside, well it made her have that feeling where she wanted to just jump on him. He was the first to talk.

"So, what do you want idiot?"

"It is done, come on let me show you."

She was eager to show him her genius, so she took hold of his hand and dragged him outside. All the while she was jabbering away about how smart she was. However, Vegeta wasn't listening. His heart was pounding in his ears. An unknown feeling was filling up his body. It made him feel uncomfortable and insecure of himself. He quickly pulled his hand away as if repulsed by her touch.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned by his reaction.

"Don't touch me, you repulsive earthling!"

Hurt filled her eyes, something similar to pain filled his heart to see her hurt. He felt the strange feeling to go to her and hold her, but it didn't last long when Bulma's hurt evolved into anger.

"You arrogant jerk, I was just trying to show you the ship. You don't have to fucking insult me you asshole!" Her eyes were filled with pure fury.

"Shut up," was his answer. He just walked outside and went toward the gravity machine.

'Stupid jerk,' Bulma then stomped toward Vegeta and showed him the controls to open the machine. They both went inside and she showed him how to change the controls for the gravity.

"Start off slow, don't push yourself too much, or you'll kill yourself and we wouldn't want that," she added sarcasm on that last phrase due to her boiling anger.

"Whatever woman, just leave me in peace!" He was going to push her out of the room, but Bulma stopped him.

"Wait! I have some friends that I think you would like to spar with. And one of them had a tail just like yours." She pointed at his fuzzy apendage; he stared at her in confusion.

"Had a tail?" he was confused. There couldn't be anymore saiyans in the universe, unless it was the one that Raditz talked about. Raditz told him of a little brother he had who was sent to a planet called Earth. Vegeta really didn't care about it at the time, since his brother would have been dead by now.

"Yeah his name is Goku, maybe he is a saiyan like you."

"No saiyan would have a ridiculous name such as 'Goku'. Bring your friends here if you want, but they will be no match to me."

"Oh, and another thing."

"What is it, woman?"

"What is that machine you wear in front of your eye?" She was once again curious about the foreign technology he had.

"It is a scouter and it helps read the power of any being. It also works as a communication device."

"Okay," with that she left Vegeta for his training.

* * *

Vegeta stood inside the Gravity Chamber deep in thought. He didn't understand what he was feeling. Whenever she was around it made him feel open to anything. It made him clench his fists thinking of such a weak feeling that filled him when she was near. He didn't want to be near her anymore. He didn't know what it was, and it bothered him. He started the machine at 10 times Earth's gravity. He fell to the ground due to the increase in pressure. His body felt as if 2 tons of weight was being pressed on him. He was then stuck thinking of being seen by Frieza in this moment of weakness.

"I will now let him defeat me!" He tried to stand up, but it was to no avail. The pressure was too much, but he wouldn't give up. He was the Prince of all Saiyans for goodness sake. He would not let anyone make fun of him. Once he became all powerful, he would defeat Freiza. He began powering up, using his energy to make him train.

"I have to become the strongest! No one will challenge me, the Prince of all Saiyans!"

With his energy he powered up with so much power the room glistened with his power. His mind was set of becoming the strongest and nothing less. And no blue haired female will interfere with it.

* * *

Bulma ran to get her capsule car. She decided on inviting the guys over, have a barbecue, and tell them about her new invention. She told her mom to prepare the grill and an infinite amount of food, since two certain people were going to arrive. It was the weekend, and she didn't have to worry about her classes since finals were just a few weeks away. It was no hassle for her, she was of course the most smartest female in the whole planet. She put on a black windbreaker, and some comfortable shoes. She then sped off to Kame house.

When she arrived she saw her friends training on the shore. She shouted at them and waved. She landed not so gracefully by the house, almost crashing into turtle.

"Excuse me, but you were in the way," she stated as the turtle stuck his head out of the shell.

"Hey Bulma!"

"Oh no." She knew who that was and quickly dodged the perverted old man's hands, which led him to crash onto the sand face down.

"You look great," he said with blood dripping from his nose. She shivered by his reaction to her. Then a pair of arms hugged her around the waist.

"Hi Yamcha, how've you been?" She turned to face the scarred male. Removing his arms from her waist. She knew he had feelings for her, but she knew she couldn't return them. He just wasn't the one for her, plus something was growing inside of her for the alien man.

"I've been fine, just training with the guys."

Krillin and Goku then joined the crowd, excited that their friend was here. She hadn't seen the guys in a few years and they all looked older to her. It made her realize that they weren't little kids anymore doing ridiculous quests and making wishes.

"So, what brought you here babe?" Yamcha held her around the waist again. This caused her to blush and move away from him.

"I came to tell you of a barbecue we are having today, and you are all invited."

"Really! A barbecue!!" Goku's eyes lit up with the thought of food. "Lets go you guys!!" Goku then sped off toward Capsule Corp causing sand to pile on top of the others.

When they got to Capsule Corp, they had their "little" barbecue, and Bulma spoke of her latest invention, the gravity machine. They were all impressed by her accomplishment in science and technology. She was glad to help her friends, she didn't want to feel useless. During their praise, an explosion was heard off in the distance causing the ground around them to shake. Fear ran through Bulma's mind. 'Vegeta?!' she thought frantically.

She ran to the sound of explosion with the Z-fighters following behind her. She gasped at the site in front her. The site was terrible, there was rubble everywhere and there were sights of blood on some of the stones. In the middle of the pile was a hand. Bulma scurried to the hand with tears spilling from her blue orbs.

"Vegeta? Don't die!" she pleaded. Goku then helped her with the bigger pieces. The other Z-fighters stood there wondering who was that person that she was crying over. This caused Yamcha to jealously huff at seeing the display of affection Bulma was causing to the man. 'Why does this guy get the attention I seek from her? What makes him think he can take my girl?' Yamcha thought angrily. He took off furiously into the distance, with Krillin following his friend.

Bulma pulled at any piece she could to save him. Her hands were full of dirt and blood. Goku noticed how concerned she was, because she didn't complain about the amount of grime that was underneath her nails. Bulma and Goku finally got Vegeta out of the rubble. Goku and the other warriors were surprised to see the male with hair the same color as Goku's plus it was defying the law of gravity, but what really got them was the tail that laid limply by his side. That worried them, they knew someone with a tail was powerful, especially during the full moon.

Vegeta was pale from the loss of blood he endured. There were many scratches upon his facial features, they knew it would scar him for a long time. There was a deep wound within his chest caused by one of the large pieces of debris that fell on top of him. There was also a wound which was bleeding profusely on the right side of his skull above his ears. Goku cradled Vegeta gently in his arms, to not cause the stranger anymore damage than what was already placed upon him.

"Where do I take him?" Goku asked with worry etched in his face. Even to strangers, he showed kindness that was far greater than any other person would have done. She then hastily showed him to the Capsule Corp's medical rooms. When they hooked Vegeta to the machines, all the other warriors left except for Goku.

Bulma sat there on an empty chair with eyes that were red and puffy from the crying she had done. She honestly didn't understand what this meant, but she was truly worried for his safety. She stared at his face, the strong features they showed, even the scowl upon his face. She was in a slight trance; she didn't notice Goku standing behind her.

"He has a tail just like mine…" Goku said, startling Bulma from her trance. "Sorry, it is just, he has a tail, just like the one I had."

"Yeah, he is from outer space and he seems to be concentrated on training a lot, just like you. Maybe he knows something about your past that you don't know about, maybe even your parents."

"Grandpa Gohan never said anything about my parents, so maybe he does know." he stated, then remained silent feeling sympathy for Bulma. He was able to see something not even she saw. He noticed the love that was building inside of her for the unknown man. "I have to go now, but tell me when he wakes up, okay?" he laughed goofily, making Bulma's features bloom into happiness.

"Sure thing, you big goof," Bulma replied. "Whoever becomes your wife will find you very helpful when she is down." She smiled to herself, then retreated from the happiness to watch over Vegeta. His form ever so still. Even with all the tubes and straps attached to him, he still looked handsome to her. Sleep overtook her quickly due to her emotional trauma. Her head rested gently by his right hand. The fingers twitched at the feeling of warmth that filled his hand. He was still unconscious, but his hand grabbed a strand of her hair, holding it softly in-between his fingers, tenderly massaging it. A soft smile graced his features, and that was all that was seen in the darkening room.

* * *

How did you like this chapter? Leave some reviews or comments on whether you liked it or not heehee 

Thanks to Trynia Merin for reviewing!!


	4. Regret, School, and Schemes

Woohoo an update. Took me a really long time, I know, sorry finals was going on and since this is my senior year it involved a lot more essays than I was used to. Thank you's go out to Nish095081, Trynia Merin, Ravenreux, and .-Coelophysis-. They all have cool stories written, which everyone should go check out nn!!! It is Sunday in the afternoon, and I just ate a cookie!!

* * *

Vegeta stood in the middle of the training facility. He was concentrating intently on his next move, though it was hard for him to concentrate at all because of a certain person. All he could think about was her, sure he would think about her before, but now it was even worse. Ever since the explosion incident, he knew he had to be more distant from her. He didn't realize much until the moment he woke up…

_His face crinkled as pain shot through his lower back. He opened his eyes carefully, only to see a blur of color rushing at him. He squinted his eyes to gain focus, when he realized that something blue was right beside him. He stared calmly at the figure wondering why she was there. She was still sleeping calmly at his bedside, it was early in the morning, and the sun was beginning to peak over the horizon. He stared as her face glowed by the morning sun's light. He couldn't help but notice her beauty. He touched her face softly, realizing that he didn't have his glove on. He touched her cheek, it was very soft to the touch. The contact of skin caused her to stir at his warm touch. She opened her eyes and Vegeta took back his hand._

'_What has this woman done to me?' he though angrily, his mind began to fume with the thought of her breaking his concentration. Her movement broke him out of his thoughts and he glared at her._

"_Good morning, sorry for sleeping right here," she hastily smoothed her hair and her shirt. Her face had imprints of the bed sheets on her right cheek. This sight would have made anyone laugh, but he was angry at her._

"_Get away from me woman, you are distracting me from my training to be even more powerful."_

_He pushed her away from him, she fell on the linoleum flooring below causing her to wince in pain._

"_You fucking jerk! Why did you push me?!" she cried, while rubbing her abused spot._

"_Because your ugly ass is in the way, and I need to train you idiot woman!" pure anger was noted in his voice, Bulma noticed it as well._

_During his stay at the hospital she realized she had feelings for him, but how could she, he's such an asshole… he believed that too._

"_Well, maybe I should have just left you in the rubble to die!" She stood up at him, keeping her stance strong against the powerful warrior._

"_Yes, it would have been a better sight to wake up staring at concrete, than your ugly face!"_

"_Why! You! I should-" she was cut off when he stormed past her and flew outside to the distance._

_Vegeta noticed regret overtook Bulma's ki as he retreated furthur and furthur away from her. But no, he had to keep his task in mind, she was just a distraction, and he couldn't have any pleasures of a woman by his side. Who would really want him anyway?_

He remembered it clearly, it hurt him to know yelling at Bulma makes her extremely depressed, but he had to keep her away from him. He believed deep into his soul that Bulma deserved someone better than him, but she didn't. He could feel her feelings slowly growing with each passing moment, but he could not let her. He had to accomplish his task of defeating Frieza, and he didn't want her to go through any pain if he failed. If Frieza were to win, he would find a way to get her away from here. He avoided her for three weeks straight, and the only contact he had with her was indirectly through her father, announcing the completion of the new gravity chamber. His fists clenched, he was angry at himself for not controlling his feelings for her. But with Frieza being around he knew he would never be able to live calmly. He knew his only task to defeat Frieza was to be the almighty Super Saiyan. It was his right as Prince of the almighty Saiyan race.

"I have to defeat him, for my people! I am the Prince of All Saiyans!" he cried out.

He clenched his fists tightly causing another tear in his gloves. He hadn't looked at himself in t he mirror for a long time. He had taken a bath after training, but his clothes were in ruins. He didn't know how to repair them, so he kept training ripped clothes or not. He spun in the air and threw a fierce kick with his left leg. He followed it up with a punch by his right hand. He kept training in that fashion kicking into the air, while in 150 times Earth's normal gravity.

Bulma sat on her desk in front of the computer. Her heart ached to see Vegeta, but he would always find a way to divert his direction away from her. Even though his room was right across from hers, he would always leave early and arrive late. She would always stay up late, until she knew he came back from training. Once she heard him stand in front of her door, but he walked into his room quickly after that. She would find a way to see him. She noticed his clothes were in tatters, so she took it upon herself to find a way to make new armor for him. She was able to find a piece of his armor in the gravity room after one day of vigorous training. She snuck in there in the middle of the night of course, so Vegeta wouldn't yell at her.

She hadn't concentrated on her studies much when she took the task upon herself to get him new clothes. Her grades were still the same, all the classes she took were a piece of cake for a genius such as herself. She spent most of her free time finding out what type of material his armor was. She realized it was a material that hasn't been discovered on the planet. It was a rubber like armor, adjusting in size to the wearer. It was also a sturdy material that could last in any type of battle. She stared at the computer screen intently waiting for results. On the screen a picture popped up of a molecule. Her eyes widened, she had never thought it would have been that simple. It was just three large atoms joined together forming a triangle. A list of the number of protons and neutrons were on the far left of the screen. She realized it was similar to the number 110, but it had only one more proton and neutron. This would surely help out with her research paper for her Chemistry class. She then began an experiment to clone the molecules to create even better armor than what he had.

"When I am done, I will show it to Vegeta," she smiled smugly to herself because her task was almost complete as well.

It took her two whole days to create the new armor for him. It was more powerful than the original, she was able to malipulate the material to be more flexible and stronger for the wearer. She found the older version of the armor had many weak points and made them stronger for the newer model. She could jump for joy at the moment, but first she wanted to show that princely ass.

She capsulated the armor and ran out of her lab to the gravity chamber. Her feet pounded on the floor as she hurriedly ran toward the saiyan. She wanted to show she was sorry for what she said the other day, and this would be the best way to show she was. She just hoped he would accept her apology.

She arrived at the door of the gravity chamber and she flattened her hair. But to her dismay, the prince anticipated her arrival and opened the door. She stared at him and he stared at her with his dark pools of nothingness.

"What do you want? You are bothering my training," he stood there with his arms crossed. This was one thing he didn't want, he wanted to leave her knocking on the door, but it would have only made it worse on his mind and heart.

"I'm sorry," she bowed deeply to show respect, "but I came to apologize for what I said about leaving you there to die. I don't really want that…" she waited for a response but didn't receive any, so she stood erect facing him straight in the eye. "I made this for you, as a sign of my apology."

She brought out the capsule and opened it. When the smoke disappeared, Vegeta's eyes widened, it was new armor. He was amazed, but quickly masked it, once Bulma was able to get a view of him again. The armor looked a lot better than his own.

'This woman is truly amazing,' it was all he could think of.

"I was able to get a sample of your armor, and found the type of material it was. It is a slightly unstable material by itself, but once reinforced I realized it can be really powerful," she stated with pride in every word, "do you like it?"

"It's quite acceptable, now, will leave me alone, I have much work to do," he turned away from her and placed his hand above the button to close the door. He hesitated from closing it, because he knew he forgave her, but she didn't. With his back turned he said, "I forgive you." He closed the door leaving a stunned Bulma.

She smiled wide, happiness overwhelmed her. With that she walked to her room.

* * *

"Oh no! I am going to be late for class," her panicked words rang throughout the capsule household. She ran around looking for her textbook. "Here it is!" she grabbed the book, that was beside her bedside, and ran out the door. 

"Bulma, dear, you want some juice?" the bouncy blonde held a tray with a glass of juice on it.

"Thanks mom," she drank her juice in one swig, causing her to cough and gasp for air in the end. When she recovered she ran out of the door without another word.  
She didn't even see the prince that was walking to the kitchen. He stared at her retreating figure and walked toward Bulma's mother, who was waving at her daughter's leaving figure toward her college.

"How come she has to always go to that pathetic education institution? It probably isn't as hard and important as you all make it seem," he said it while grabbing a plate full of toast and bacon. Grabbing a fork he began eating his breakfast. He sat at the table which was in the middle of a dining room with all the appliances placed against the wall.

"Well, here you need an education and the paper that you need to get ahead," Mrs. Briefs stated, in a tone that was not her own. She went to her position in front of the stove, when Dr. Briefs walked in. He kissed his wife on the cheek and took his seat in front of the prince.

"If you want Vegeta, why don't you take a break from your training and spend some time in her school," he said this while reading the newspaper.

"Why would I want to do that? It is just a waste of time," he responded with a nonchalant voice, but deep down he wanted to go, though he needed to get stronger sooner, or else. Also, Frieza needed a report of the earthlings lives or it would cause him to come sooner.

"Well, the offer is open," and with that reply from Dr. Briefs, Vegeta walked out of the kitchen contemplating his options.

* * *

"I'm home!" cried a tired Bulma. She trudged into the house, not even noticing a pair of eyes staring at her. She held her bag over her right shoulder, and with her left hand grabbed the rail and headed up the stairs to her room. 

"You are pathetic."

She turned to stare at the source of the insult to reveal a certain prince staring at her, with humor in his eyes.

"What the fuck do you want? I just got home from class, and there was a lot of stuff I had to do."

"I don't want anything; you look pathetic that is all. If you are such a genius why does this 'school' waste so much of your energy?" he replied staring at her with blank eyes.

"For your information, college is a lot harder than other educational systems! And today we had to dissect a human body today, and since it is frozen, and my stupid partner wasn't here, I had to drag it from the freezer to the work table! It weighs a frickin' ton!"

"What is so hard about that, it seems fairly simple you just open it up-"

"For your information it is a lot harder than it looks! I just had to drag the stupid thing that is why I am fucking tired! If it was you doing it, you probably couldn't even open the body up!" she huffed and crossed her arms in a superior way that could match the prince's ego.

"We'll see about that!" he stated, " Plus your father offered to put me in that place you get education from."

"WHAT!" her eyes widened at such a vulgar thought, him in school with her!

"Hmph, I'll show you that it isn't as hard as it seems, and we will see which of us is the more superior, woman."

"We'll see about that, Vegeta," she laughed within herself, he probably didn't even know the basics of the classes she was taking. After all, she was taking the classes that only a limited amount of people could.

* * *

"Let me see your papers, sir." 

Vegeta stood at the waiting desk in the college counseling office wearing a pair of khaki shorts, with a plain, black t-shirt. He wore regular black and white tennis shoes. Bulma stood right next to him, tapping her fingers on the table, irritated that a certain person was going to have the same schedule as her. She wore a white skirt, with a pink sleeveless shirt and upon her feet were some white sandals with pink poke dots. A red-headed lady sat in front of them processing the paper work. Her hair stood on end, which could rival even the flame-like hair Vegeta has. The night before, her father made up paper work, stating he was an exchange student who just moved into the Capsule Corp. building.

"Here you go, sir, all the papers seem to be valid," she handed him his paper work, and his class schedule. "Miss Briefs here will show you around, and if you need anyone else to help out, I am always willing to help," she gave him a small wink; Vegeta was unfazed, but Bulma was fuming with jealousy. She grabbed Vegeta's arm and took him to the first class.

"Have a great time at West City University!" she waved at Vegeta's retreating figure, while staring at his ass the whole time.

"We have two hours of Calculus B today, it could be hard if you don't pay attention, but luckily you have a smart person like me to help you." she sped through the university passing strangers who stared at the couple wondering who the short, stalky man was. The passed a six story library and turned left to a two story building with big, bold letters spelling "MATH" on the side.

"Is this the building?" he asked with a small bit of curiosity in it.

"Yes, it is room 230M, it is up these flight of stairs."

Bulma ran up the stairs with Vegeta close behind. She squeezed past strangers who were going the opposite direction, all of them staring at Bulma and the mystery man she was dragging along. Girls were ogling his well-built body, and giving Bulma glares of jealousy.

The finally made it into the class, where the professor--a short, balding man with a sweater vest and long black slacks-- was standing.

"You are late Miss Br-" he didn't finish his sentence because he noticed the stranger who was behind her. "And you are?"

Bulma handing him Vegeta's papers and just nodded. "I am Professor Genshi," he handed the papers back to Vegeta and faced the class announcing the arrival of a new student. "This is Vegeta, he is an exchange student who will be here for the semester, since this is a class full of graduates."

He pointed at a young orange haired man, "Jeremy, wave!" the young man obeyed the professor and waved in a confused manner. "The seat next to his is where you will be at for the rest of the semester. And take your seat Miss, immediately" he snapped at Bulma and faced the board once again.

Bulma sat at her desk, next to a black-haired girl, that was tied in a bun with loose strands at the side, wearing loose green pants and a white shirt, which said "Beware" in black letters. "Hey, Bulma, why did you come with that guy?"

"Because I live with him Chi-Chi," her friends face froze in complete utter surprise. Bulma brought out her notepad, and took down the notes that were on board, every so often glancing at Vegeta who was writing a few notes on paper.

"The question here is 'What is the area of f(x) at the domain 0 to 9?" here we will apply the Simpson's rule which is similar to RAM, but it involves a different number-" Bulma stared at professor, with a bored expression, she already solved the problem and found out the percentage of error as well. She stared out the window, which was passed Chi-Chi's head, who was buried within her notes solving the problem. It was a bright sunny day outside, a nice time to just go rest. She was just in her first year as a full time student, but when she was in high school, even in junior high, she was a part-time student taking the easier classes, while easily passing the other classes without a sweat. All the credits she earned gave her an advantage to take all the graduate classes her freshman year, allowing her to graduate when she finished them all. Her friend Chi-Chi on the other hand was in high school taking the same math class as her. It surprised her to find out she didn't want to pursue a very hard career, even though she could. She really wanted to be a homemaker, and cook as a profession. It stunned Bulma to see such knowledge go to waste, but realized her cooking was the best she had ever eaten. Not even the most revered chefs could match her skill. Chi-Chi also had the expertise of cooking hundreds of meals within an hour. This would put any Iron Chef to shame.

"Vegeta, please solve this problem."

Bulma snapped out of her thoughts by the professors voice. A smug smile crept upon her face. 'This is where we find out who is the more superior.'

Vegeta went to the board and quickly wrote the steps without a single pause. He stepped away revealing everything that he wrote, Bulma stared at her paper and back up at the board, her eyes widened. He was correct. 'I guess he isn't as dumb as he looks…'

"Very good Mr. Vegeta, you may take your seat, it seems you won't struggle like many others in this class," he glared at the students writing down the answers.

Vegeta gave a smug glance at Bulma, and she responded with an angry glare to him. He sat at his table and leaned back in his chair.

'She'll find out the truth soon enough,' Vegeta stared emotionless at the board, feeling Bulma's ki rise in anger. He just smirked in amusement.

* * *

"Will you do it?" Yamcha laid naked on king sized bed in a small hotel room. Next to him, was a woman stood staring at picture she held in her manicured hand. She had straight, brown hair that reached to her the small of her back, it was ruffled from their recent activity. She wore a skin tight mini-skirt with a tube top that was much too small for her chest. Her breast were popping out of it, Yamcha was staring at her hungrily, eager to take her again. 

"It shouldn't be too hard, he is very handsome, but why do you want me to do this?" she asked. Her brown eyes stared at him with wonder.

"Because he is in the way from the woman I want to have." He got out of the bed and put on his jeans.

"But what does she have that I haven't given you?" she walked seductively toward him pressing her chest against his well-toned, bare chest.

"She has nothing, but I could use her money," he stated reassuringly giving her a fierce kiss on lips while leading his hand up her skirt squeezing her ass. 'But I want to be the one she wants,' he thought and laughed within himself.

The picture fell from the woman's hand onto the floor to reveal Vegeta arguing with Bulma in front of the gravity machine.

* * *

How did you like this chapter? It is longer than my other ones, I probably have some mistakes, I did read through it though. English is not my strong point, it is all about math for me heehee.

On another note, I hope people don't expect me to write a lemon, I don't know anything about that kind of stuff really. I bet I would be horrible at writing one. I don't know how long this story will be, but I know how it will end; the ending is still on the brink of changing though. Review please.


End file.
